Something to tell you
by Emmabeth27
Summary: Yuuri is having trouble digesting a big piece of news that a piece of plastic gave him.
1. Chapter 1

Yuuri's first thought when he looked at that the little blue plus sign must be a mistake. Of course, it wasn't. This was the fourth one he'd taken today, and the eighth one he'd taken in the last two days.

He was already feeling a little bad that he wasn't thrilled or something, but he was too stunned at the moment.

A baby. He was going to have Victor's baby. In less than a year, they would be parents. The idea really wasn't sinking in for Yuuri. Children had always been a vague topic between them, something they kept saying that they might consider at a future date. Really though, they had been so busy with their careers that children hadn't been on Yuuri's radar. Maybe that was why the idea that he was pregnant was more stunning than alarming or exciting.

More than anything, he wanted Victor to be home so they could talk. Without a doubt, Victor would know just what to say and do to make this better. Just being around Victor would probably be enough to snap Yuuri out of this stunned feeling he was having. Sadly, Victor wasn't due back for another week.

Ever since retiring from figure skating, Victor had been holding workshops worldwide and was in very high demand of course. Yuuri usually accompanied him, and he either held his own workshops or combined with Victor. However, Yuuri's father had damaged his knee lately and so this time Yuuri had to stay home to help with the family business.

Speaking of which, Yuuri had been hard at work all day and it was time for a nice relaxing shower. As for the baby… well that could be put off for now.

Yuuri stepped out of the shower, feeling much better. Wrapping a towel around himself, he stepped into the bedroom to find where they'd left the hair dryer. They'd only been this apartment for a couple of months and things still tended to get misplaced easily. Giving up their home in Russia had been hard, but after Yuuri had turned thirty this year, he'd decided to retire and help out more at the hot springs. Victor loved Japan and ironically, it was Yuuri who missed Russia the most.

Suddenly, the bedroom door, which Yuuri had closed out of habit though he was alone, banged open and Victor grinned. Yuuri shot a foot in the air, screaming.

"I'm home!" Victor declared, beaming, not concerned at all he'd given Yuuri a heart attack.

"Why are you here?" Yuuri demanded, clutching his towel to himself and trying to calm the pounding of his heart.

Victor pulled a little pout, "You're supposed to say 'welcome home husband'." He said in perfect Japanese. He'd taken much more pains to learn Japanese than Yuuri had taken to learn Russian.

"I might have said it if you didn't scare me." Yuuri chided, spying the hairdryer and brush on his nightstand.

Rocking back on his heels and sulking, Victor whimpered a little, "Don't you even care that I came home?"

Even though he was annoyed, Yuuri couldn't help but quirk a smile, he was weak to Victor pouting. He quickly hid his smile and tried to hold out a little longer, not wanting to give Victor too easy of a win. "Well it's fine that you're home. Now you can paint the guest room like you promised me you would before you left." Yuuri ran the brush through wet hair, making sure there weren't any tangles.

Victor made a tsk sound with his tongue over Yuuri's cold manner. He put a thoughtful finger to his lips and then smirked, "I know what this is," He sauntered into the room, the way that only Victor could, "My Yuuri was feeling lonely all this time and now he's giving me the cold shoulder."

Yuuri huffed a little, pretending that his pulse didn't leap when Victor smirked at him like that. "Not really."

Leaning over Yuuri's lap, Victor got close and whispered low, "I know I missed you." Victor was close enough that Yuuri could feel the heat of his skin.

"Well maybe I missed you a little." Yuuri admitted, feeling mesmerized by those dazzling blue eyes.

"Just a little?" Victor put his fingers under Yuuri's chin and one knee on the bed next to Yuuri.

Watching Victor's luscious lips, Yuuri was tempted to admit the truth but that would ruin the game that they both liked too much. He leaned back, scooting further back onto the bed. "Only a little. The time really flew by, I hardly noticed you were gone." Yuuri kept teasing.

Victor smiled, crawling onto the bed and chasing after Yuuri, "Is that why you laid out my clothes to sleep in tonight?" Victor indicated the t-shirt and pair of shorts that Yuuri already had pulled out and waiting on the hope chest at the bottom of the bed. Just as Victor had noticed, Yuuri planned to wear Victor's clothes tonight to comfort himself.

Yuuri bit his lip a little, not able to think of a comeback for that. He scooted further away on the bed but Victor had grabbed the corner of his towel so when Yuuri moved, his towel was pulled off and he was left naked.

Pouncing on Yuuri, Victor pinned Yuuri to the bed with a grin. Yuuri laughed, unable to pretend anymore that he wasn't overjoyed to have Victor home.

Victor kissed Yuuri's forehead and then his cheeks before finally giving him a proper kiss on the lips.

He pulled away, still smiling, "You did miss me." He declared.

"Of course I did." Yuuri put his arms around Victor and pulled him back for another kiss.

They kissed slowly at first, both of them just content to be together. However, it wasn't long before Yuuri felt a growing warmth inside of him and he slipped his fingers under Victor's shirt.

Victor pulled his shirt off with a little chuckle, he started kissing Yuuri's neck, no doubt leaving a little mark or two.

With a moan of pleasure, Yuuri's spine bowed against the bed and he turned his head to offer more of his neck to his husband. He put his fingers in Victor's silver hair, thankful that Victor had grown it out a little more, it was to his shoulders by now.

"If you moan like that I can't go slow, Yuuri." Victor muttered, his teeth scraping along Yuuri's collarbone.

"Good." Yuuri laughed a little breathlessly, "I don't want slow."

The Russian looked up at Yuuri with a twinkle in his eyes, "Then what are you waiting for?"

Laughing, Yuuri crawled out from under Victor to grab the lube out of the nightstand. He heard Victor quickly pulling off his pants and underwear. Victor threw the clothes off the bed and while he was turned the other way, Yuuri tackled him, pushing him down on the bed.

They landed with Yuuri on top of Victor, and knocking the breath out of both of them. Giggling, they touched one another, kissing and caressing, until they were both hard and wanting. Victor gave Yuuri's ass a swat and flipped them over. Taking the lube from Yuuri, Victor spread a little on his fingers.

"Open up for me, my darling husband." Victor's eyes were still dancing with joy but his voice was full of lust.

Laying on his back, Yuuri happily parted his legs for Victor. He still blushed a little when he did so, it seemed no matter how much time passed he would always be slightly embarrassed, but he no longer had to completely hide his face during this step. Which was a very lucky thing, because the way Victor licked his lips as he fingered Yuuri open was so erotic there were times that Yuuri thought he could come from that look alone.

Before long, Yuuri was quite wet and open. His fingers had balled in the bedsheets.

"Please, Victor. I need it now." Yuuri whimpered.

Victor cursed in Russian, as he often did in bed, "Do you have any idea of how sexy you are?" He kissed Yuuri before the other could respond.

Their kiss was hot and messy, before Victor pulled back and started to line himself up with Yuuri's hole.

"Condom." He realized suddenly, frowning and cursing more as he reached for the nightstand.

With a little blush, Yuuri wrapped his legs around Victor's waist and held him still. "Forget about it."

A silver eyebrow arched, "Are you sure?"

Nodding, Yuuri kissed Victor's cheek, "I can't wait anymore."

Victor smiled briefly, kissing Yuuri's lips again. He entered him swiftly. In the beginning of their relationship, Victor's long and thick shape had been hard for Yuuri to even take, but now Victor slipped in and the fit felt perfect for them both.

Barely giving Yuuri time to catch his breath, Victor began to move. On his knees, Victor held Yuuri's legs open and established a hard and fast pace that made both of them moan.

The prime reason they'd got an apartment even moving back to Yuuri's hometown was because of their love life. Neither of them really were masters of quiet sex, especially when Victor was pounding Yuuri into their mattress.

"Victor." Yuuri ran his nails down Victor's chest, "I'm so close." He panted.

Victor smirked and started twisting his hips a little, working Yuuri's sweet spot. "You can't come just yet my little katsudon." He took a grip on Yuuri's leaking member, holding it a little too tight for comfort.

Yuuri yelped, pain an pleasure blurring for him, "Why?" He whined.

"Welcome me home and tell me you missed me." Victor demanded.

Tossing his head a little on the bed Yuuri's eyes watered with the building pressure of his impending orgasm. "Welcome home husband, I missed you." Yuuri tried to say it, his words almost shouted between gasps of air.

Victor's pace fell out of rhythm and he leaned down to kiss Yuuri. Their tongues met and Victor finally released Yuuri. With a moan of pleasure, Yuuri came hard, his vision turning white as he totally lost all focus on the world.

Distantly, he could feel Victor coming right after him, filling up Yuuri with his sperm and calling Yuuri's name.

Slowly, the world came back together and Yuuri realized he was tucked in Victor's arms. He smiled at his husband and kissed him lightly.

"I love you." Yuuri said softly.

Victor grinned at him, "I love you." He rolled back on top of Yuuri, "Let me show you how much."

Two more rounds and a shower later they were back in bed, both falling asleep, curled up against each other.

"Oh," Yuuri realized that he'd missed something earlier, "Why did you come home so soon? You had another week to go I thought?"

Victor sighed a little and sat up, switching on the bedside lamp, "Well I came back because I need to tell you something." He ran a hand through his hair and frowned a little.

Yuuri also sat up, "Yeah, there is something I should tell you as well. But you go first." He smiled, taking Victor's hand.

"Ah…" Victor hesitated, "I'm a little unsure about this, maybe you should go first."

"Alright…" Yuuri tried to clear his throat a couple times, he still hadn't quite worked out the best way to say this. "The truth is, I'm pregnant." As soon as the word had fallen off Yuuri's lips, Yuuri felt relieved and for the first time he was excited about the news.

Victor's face was the perfect expression of shock however, he seemed totally stunned. His astonishment lasted long enough that Yuuri was almost worried. However, Victor finally grinned and began to laugh, pulling Yuuri into his arms.

"My dear, sweet, wonderful, amazing husband!" Victor began peppering Yuuri's face with kisses.

Giggling at Victor's affection, Yuuri grinned, also beginning to feel very happy about the news. "You don't mind?" Yuuri asked.

"Mind? Of course not! It's perfect!" Victor squeezed Yuuri, clearly delighted. He paused for a moment though and gave Yuuri a curious look, "Do you mind?"

Yuuri looked away for a moment, "I don't think so. It's not planned of course. But I always thought that someday we might be parents." He looked back up at Victor, "I am a little worried I suppose, but that's not that unusual for me." Yuuri joked.

"True." Victor smiled, he rubbed Yuuri's back a little, "I know we never really talked about having children but I think it will be amazing." He encouraged.

Snuggling into Victor's arms, Yuuri began to believe him, "I hope so." He put a hand over his middle, thinking for the first time about the child growing there.

They both began to doze again, Victor finally tucking them both in bed but keeping his hold on Yuuri.

Just before sleep took him for the second time, Yuuri sat up a little.

"Wait a moment, you still didn't share your news." Yuuri poked Victor's hairline, trying to get his husband to open his eyes.

Victor slowly smiled sleepily, his eyes fluttering open, "Well, simply put, my news is the same as yours. I'm pregnant." He said with a chuckle before falling soundly sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

With two small children, getting out of the house on time was a feat practically deserving of a Nobel Prize. Normally, Yuuri didn't worry about time tables anymore, so long as they got where they were going in one piece that was enough.

"Will Papa recognize us?" Alexei asked, his face furrowed with a deep frown.

Yuuri looked at him in surprise as he buttoned up his son's coat, "Of course he will. You saw him on video just the day before yesterday, remember?"

"But we look different when we aren't on a screen," Akira said, already tugging at the buttons on her coat, trying to get out of it.

Yuuri quickly grabbed her little hand and took Alexei's hand as well, "Your papa will know you anywhere. Just like I would. That's what being a parent is all about." Yuuri smiled and took them out to the car.

In the time he got Alexei fastened into his seat, Akira had managed to take off her jacket and stuff it under the car. Yuuri forced a smile and just got the girl dressed again without scolding her, he wanted her happy when Victor got back.

Victor had been gone for five months. Which, to the children, was forever. It had been a hard choice as a family, and not one Yuuri and Victor had made lightly. However, Victor had recently become a bestselling writer and his publishing company was eager for him to get on the road and sell it.

The family had joined Victor once during his trip and they did lots of video calls, but in the minds of their children, it had been years since Papa had been home. Honestly, it had felt years to Yuuri as well, and he was supposedly an adult. These days he missed his husband deeply until all he felt was a deep ache that couldn't be soothed. They all needed Victor back rather desperately.

"Otōsan, can we get ice cream when Papa gets home?" Akira asked as they drove to the airport. "Papa likes ice cream." She said confidently.

Yuuri happened to know that Victor was rather indifferent to ice-cream but had to chuckle as Akira tried anyway. She was certainly her father's daughter.

Even though Yuuri had been Akira's mother, he was Alexei's father and Victor was in the same position, he'd given birth to Alexei but he was Akira's father. Therefore, after a lot of discussions, they decided to both be called father. They simply split up how each of them was called so it wouldn't become confusing.

"We'll see. Papa may be tired after his trip." Yuuri hummed, finding a parking spot.

"He won't be tired," Akira said confidently.

With a smile, Yuuri climbed out, getting out the stroller. It was easier to keep a hold of both children when they were strapped down. However, Akira usually wanted to wiggle free and be held in someone's arms. Alexei was much more low maintenance, but he'd make big puppy eyes and let you know he wasn't exactly happy.

He got them into the double stroller and pushed it toward the arrivals gate at the airport. Waiting seemed to take forever, and not just because of fidgety children, but because Yuuri's heart was pounding in his chest. All the weeks of longing seemed to flood him at once and he couldn't wait another moment to see Victor or he'd burst.

Through the stream of people, he saw one that tripled the pounding of his heart.

"Victor!" He jumped, waving his arm like a crazy person. He started running for him, the stroller helped part the crowd so they could get closer.

Victor looked at him and his face split into that real smile that made Yuuri's knees weak. "Yuuri!" He dropped his bag and opened his arms.

Victor stepped around the stroller to embrace Yuuri, hugging him tightly. It wasn't enough, Yuuri wanted to stand pressed against Victor until tomorrow. And kissing, he wanted lots of kisses; the sweet ones, the silly ones, the passionate ones, the messy ones, the coquettish ones, and a second-order of passionate ones. The time he'd seen him during the trip hadn't included nearly enough private time for the adults.

However, the little frustrated sounds of kids made them pull apart. They parted with a smile, both of them knowing that there would be time for them later.

"Are these my babies?" Victor grinned and came around the front of the stroller.

"Papa!" The children cried out in unison, both of them reaching out with little grabby hands, wanting hugs.

Victor quickly undid the buckles on both kids and took one in each arm, giving them hugs and kisses.

"My little darlings. I've missed you so much!" His eyes filled with tears but he avoided crying.

The same couldn't be said for Yuuri who had to dab his eyes. He picked up Victor's bag, put it in the empty stroller, and started guiding them back to the car. Victor was listening to the children, both the kids talking at once and babbling about this and that without any clear story.

Yuuri struggled to put everything away while Victor was laughing and playing with the kids. But Yuuri let him have it this once.

He took Alexei from Victor's arms first, "Time to go." He smiled and started buckling him up.

Alexei made a sad little face and went limp, his way of protesting his treatment. Luckily, it made him easier to buckle into his car seat.

Victor chuckled and went around to the other side of the car to buckle Akira into her seat. "In you go, princess." Victor hummed.

"Not like that, Papa!" Akira protested as Victor started to strap her in. "Otōsan gives me a kiss first."

Victor smiled and gave her a little kiss, "There you go." He buckled her up and got in the car.

The family did end up going out for ice cream, which made the children extremely happy.

Back home, the children pulled Victor into the house, eager to show him everything that had changed, which to them meant everything. They even showed Victor where his own bedroom was as if he might have forgotten.

"You and Otōsan can have this room," Akira said.

"We sleep here only when we have bad dreams," Alexei explained as if Victor didn't know that already.

"Nap time!" Yuuri said after they'd dragged Victor all around their place.

The children groaned and made small complaints as their parents urged them to bed. Victor smiled happily, as the kids were settled in their beds. They were still refusing to be split up and had their little beds pushed together.

"I'll go turn on the music." Victor looked for the mp3 player.

"No, Papa," Akira said with a dramatic eye roll that was almost teenager worthy.

Yuuri smiled a little at Victor, "We read a book before naptime now."

Victor looked somewhat bothered by this but forced a little smile. "Of course, what book is it? I can read."

Yuuri passed him the book of fairytales but this was met with more complaints from the children.

"No! Otōsan has to read it!" Akira insisted.

"Akira." Yuuri said warningly, "It's okay. Papa can read too."

"But Papa doesn't know how to do the voice for the King of the Trolls." Alexei pointed out, taking his sister's side.

Victor passed the book back to Yuuri. "That's okay." He said, his forced smile was one Yuuri knew well. "I'm going to go unpack." He leaned forward and kissed the children's foreheads.

Of course, the children were blithely oblivious to the fact they'd hurt Victor's feelings and grinned at Yuuri excited for the story.

Yuuri checked in their bedroom for Victor and found him sitting on the bed, looking blue and playing on his phone.

He came into the room and slid on the bed next to Victor, putting an arm around him.

Victor leaned into Yuuri and sighed, "I was away too long."

Yuuri hugged him and kissed Victor's cheek. "The children are delighted you're home."

"They don't need me anymore."

Yuuri tried not to laugh, "Don't be silly. You're their Papa and they need you. So do I." He said with a faint blush.

Victor finally dropped his phone and looked at Yuuri with a smile. "Really?" He put an arm around Yuuri as well. "Tell me more."

Yuuri laughed, as always, Victor was pretty easy to win over with some compliments. "I missed having you here." He kissed Victor's cheek, across his cheekbone and down his jaw before kissing Victor's bottom lip, just teasing.

"Yuuri…" Victor said Yuuri's name on an exhale like a prayer, "I'm never leaving you or them again." Victor decided, scooping Yuuri up and pulling him into his lap.

More than happy to let Victor pull him about he slid into Victor's lap, hands running through Victor's hair. "I'll hold you to that." Yuuri smiled and gave him a proper kiss.

It was halfway through the kiss when Yuuri realized Victor's hands were under his shirt. He chuckled and stopped his husband.

"They don't nap that long anymore." Yuuri shook his head. Honestly, the children were old enough to go without naptime but Yuuri wasn't sure he was ready for that.

"We can pound out a quickie," Victor said hopefully, not one to be deterred.

Yuuri laughed and kissed Victor lightly. "Nope, you left me for five long months. I'm not going to be satisfied with one quickie." He said, blushing slightly to admit it, but it was true.

Victor groaned softly, "Well damn, now I'm really wanting it."

Chuckling, Yuuri pushed him back on the bed and laid next to him in his arms. "Just have a nap, you randy old man. I'll deal with you later." He teased.

Victor smiled at him and kissed Yuuri's nose, taking Yuuri's glasses off him and putting them on the nightstand.

Once his head was on the pillow Victor was out like a light, falling asleep in Yuuri's arms, clearly exhausted from his travels.

"Papa? Why won't you sit on the floor for our picnic?" Akira asked when she saw Victor bring over a pillow.

"It's more regal to sit on pillows. I am visiting royalty to your kingdom, right, Alexei?" Victor said without missing a beat. But he did turn and give a little glare at Yuuri who was cutting up treats for the picnic.

Yuuri blushed a little but smiled to himself. Neither of the adults had gotten any sleep last night and it had been very wonderful.

This morning had been rough again on Victor, complaining whenever their routine was disturbed by Papa. So Yuuri had suggested something out of the ordinary, a safari picnic, so that Victor could be included. They'd pulled out an old blanket and set it up like a tent in the living room, and were going to pretend to be out in the wild.

When the doorbell rang Yuuri frowned a little, they weren't expecting any guests.

"I'll get it." He offered so Victor didn't have to get up again. He wiped his hands on a towel and went to answer the door.

"Hello?" Yuuri asked, opening the door to see a delivery person.

"Got your delivery, please sign here and here," The person pushed a clipboard at Yuuri. The package had Victor's name on it so Yuuri signed without looking at it.

"Here you go." The delivery person thrust a small crate into Yuuri's hands.

Yuuri frowned a little and turned, his family had gathered near the door. "Victor?" Yuuri asked, holding up the crate that he now realized was an animal carrier.

Through the barred door of the crate, a little black nose could be seen sticking out, sniffing the environment.

"Wow! She got here fast!" Victor said excitedly. He took the carrier from Yuuri and set it down on the floor in front of the children who were bubbling with excitement.

"What is it?" They both demanded.

A little wary whimper of a puppy made it clear to the children what it was and they squealed excitedly.

Victor smiled and shushed them, "You have to be quiet because she's scared. No grabbing and no loud noises." He got them both to promise before he opened the gate.

Yuuri was still standing by the door in shock with the bill in his hand, the total on which tripled his shock.

Victor pulled out a poodle puppy, probably only nine weeks old or so. She was pure white and astonishingly had one blue eye and one green eye.

"She's beautiful," Akira said excitedly and reached out for her only to be stopped by her brother.

"No grabbing." Alexei reminded her. Then he looked at Victor with big sad eyes, "Can I touch her though?"

"Of course you can." Victor held her down so the kids could reach her.

"What's her name, Papa?" Alexei asked.

"Well the name she came with is Julia…" Victor made a little face to say what he felt about that name.

"Let's call her, Shinju!" Akira grinned and pet the puppy's head.

"Come pet Shinju, Otōsan." Alexei grinned.

Yuuri moved forward a little.

"Otōsan, you're crying!" Akira said in alarm.

Yuuri wiped at the tears on his face and smiled. "I'm just happy. It's been a long time since we had a dog."

Yuuri rubbed Shinju's head and the puppy licked his hand tentatively. He looked at Victor and chuckled a little.

"I thought it would help the kids like me again." Victor shrugged.

"We always like you, Papa. You are the best!" Akira couldn't help herself and threw her arms around the puppy, hugging it.

Victor grinned, very satisfied with the way his plan worked out apparently. Even though Yuuri was tempted to be annoyed at him, he couldn't manage it.

"Welcome to the family," Yuuri said, rescuing the puppy from Akira and setting her on her shaky legs. The four of them all smiled at the newest member and Yuuri leaned into Victor, kissing him.

"I suppose a family of five will be fine." Yuuri chuckled.

Victor hugged Yuuri to him, "I was thinking a family of at least six, maybe seven."

Yuuri laughed, "I hope you're talking about adding more dogs."

"Nope." Victor shook his head and walked away with a teasing look. "And I'm planning this extension to the family soon."


End file.
